This disclosure relates to lamps. In particular, this disclosure relates to a battery-powered fluorescent lamp.
Battery-powered lamps may be used when a source of AC power is unavailable or inaccessible. Battery-powered lamps may be convenient when a user is in an outside environment, such as while camping or when otherwise away from buildings or other structures having electricity. Such lamps may be powered by a plurality of standard 1.5 volt D-cell batteries, a 6 volt ganged battery pack, car battery, or other type of battery.
Some battery-powered lamps may use an incandescent light bulb, while others may use a fluorescent tube. When an incandescent light bulb is used, the batteries must be changed frequently, depending on usage duration, because incandescent light bulbs draw much more power than fluorescent bulbs, thus reducing battery lifetime. The user must have a sufficient supply of batteries on hand to meet lighting demands.
Some battery-powered lamps are able to interchangeably use an incandescent bulb or a fluorescent bulb. In such lamps, a user may inadvertently install an incandescent light bulb rather than a fluorescent bulb. Inadvertent installation of an incandescent light bulb in a battery-powered lamp designed to use a fluorescent bulb will result in significantly shorter battery life. This results in extra cost for frequent battery replacement. Further, the user may not realize that the shortened battery life is a result of installation of the wrong type of light bulb, and may become dissatisfied with the product.